<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moons of Andromeda by llap_ping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539707">Moons of Andromeda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llap_ping/pseuds/llap_ping'>llap_ping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Sweethearts, Established Relationship, Insecure James T. Kirk, M/M, Pon Farr, lots of bureaucratic talk and forms to fill out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llap_ping/pseuds/llap_ping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenants Kirk and Spock are starting their careers in Starfleet and are seperated by duty. Kirk is serving on the Farragut under Captain Garrovick, while Spock is on the Enterprise under Captain Pike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I havent written any fanfiction for 4 years! So I am feeling a little rusty... Not sure how much i will be writing on this story, although i have about 4 chapters planned out right now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Enter.” The voice called from within the Captains ready room, the doors swishing open instantaneously. Jim walked in swiftly only to stop in front of the desk. The room was brightly lit and was decorated with several houseplants on nearly every surface. The shiny leaves of the large Monstera framed the window behind the desk, its leaves reflecting the starlight as the ship travelled at warp, trembling slightly from the air vents in the ceiling.</p><p>The sole occupant of the room was using a small watering can to reach the plants on the top shelf to the left of the room. When he turned to see Jim entering he smiled and waved for him to take a seat. “Ah, Lieutenant Kirk how are you doing?” The man then took his seat behind the desk, but didn't take his attention from his plants. Instead his long dark fingers began pulling dead foliage away from the Pothos perched at the corner of his desk.</p><p>Jim took the seat offered and slowly spun the blue potted plant which housed a fern. “I am well thank you Captain. Thea is looking better.” Jim commented, gesturing with his head to the plant he was still twisting. Looking at it from all sides. “How are you Captain? I've heard through the grapevine that congratulations are in order.” Jim's smile widened even further when he watched Garrovick shake his head and sigh with a small chuckle.</p><p>“Hmm, don't know why I thought I could keep this hidden from the crew.” The man smiled fondly before leaning back in to his chair slightly and lacing his fingers over the slight hill of his stomach.</p><p>Jim smiled scooting further back into the chair so that his back rested straight against the padding. “Another little Garrovick coming into the universe? Unfortunately, its all the crew will talk about for weeks sir.”</p><p>“Well I suppose I will just have to put up with it then.” Garrovick feigned a sigh. Noticing the slight twist to the corner of Jim's lips which was unusual for the usually bright and smiley young man. He sat forward a little. “Is there something you wished to discuss Lieutenant?”</p><p>Jim crossed his ankles under the chair and then shuffled with the padd and data chips on his lap. “Ah, yes sir.” Grabbing the yellow data chip, Jim slid it across the desk towards the Captain. “This is a request form to rendezvous with the <em>Enterprise</em> at your earliest convenience sir. In the appendix are the required forms; both signed and completed.” scratching at the back of his head and looking anywhere but at the Captain while he read through the forms on his own padd. “I have also requested leave from my department head for the next week and a half which Commander Uzul has approved.”</p><p>The silence dragged as Garrovick looked over the files. The glasses he had pulled down from their resting spot at the top of his head was reflecting the white glow of the documents he was scrolling through. Jim nervously stacked and re-stacked the data chips on top of his pad, twisting them so they lined up.</p><p>After a long while the Captain pushed his glasses on to the top of his head and turned to look at Jim. “I wasn't aware you were married James?”</p><p>Nerves forgotten a wide smile overtook Jim's face. “Yes sir. Happily married for four years now. Childhood sweethearts. Joined the Academy together and bonded just after our assignments.”</p><p>“Must be hard to be serving on different ships,” Garrovick nodded, turning back to the screen and pulling his glasses back down over his eyes. “Has your partner already been in touch with Captain Pike with the same request?” Pulling out the stylus, the Captain started writing something onto his padd.</p><p>“Yes, from what I am aware Captain.” Jim nodded, looking down at his own padd and noting there were no new messages that would disagree with that fact.</p><p>“Your 3861a form...” Garrovick read slowly from the screen, “states that your partner will experience symptoms for four days before their health becomes critical, is this correct?” Jim nodded his confirmation to the older man. “And are you aware of when their symptoms became apparent?”</p><p>“Approximately six-point-three hours ago sir.” At the quirk of Garrovicks brow Jim huffed a laugh. “He can be quite exact at times.”</p><p>Jim thought back to when he and Spock were filling out the necessary paper work four years ago when they were newly-weds. He was sat on his bunk in the quarters he shared with Doctor McCoy, a friend he and Spock had met at the academy.</p><p>McCoy was sat perched on the edge of his own bunk in their quarters, doing his very best to mind his own business from Jim who was on a video call with Spock. “How are you getting along with Nyota?” Jim asked, leaning his padd against his bent knees as he rested back on the pillows behind his head.</p><p>“She is a highly intelligent officer and is accommodating. She is adept at speaking High Vulcan and has expressed joy at being able to converse with myself as a native speaker.” Spock replied. They spoke back and forth for a little while about Spock's new roommate Nyota Uhura, as well as discussing how they're both settling in to their new positions on their respective Starships as recent graduates.</p><p>“Okay, while we both have the time we need to submit those forms Spock,” Jim said while minimizing the video of Spock in to the corner of his screen and typing 'Vulcan Citezen Advice' into the search function. Once the page was open Jim shared the page to Spock's console. “I was reading this on the VCA page the other night, and...” Jim scrolled down slightly until he found the relevant section. “...here, '<em>In the event of employment within the federation for a non-Vulcan organisation, form 3861 section-A should be presented to an employer to ensure sufficient paid leave for both parties. Failure to comply by employer will result in criminal action stated in Federation...'</em> blah blah blah” Jim read, scrolling down to download the form template.</p><p>Spock sighed, reading into the small print of the VCA section. The form was vague enough to ensure privacy to his people. The public page on the VCA only ever eluding that this form was a necessity for its people to receive work-leave due to Vulcan telepathy. Never once did the VCA mention the real need for the 3861a form - 'Pon Farr'.</p><p>“Jim, I do not see the requirement with completing this form-” Spock began to speak, looking hopelessly at his own console screen as he watched Jim already typing in to complete the form.</p><p>“Spock,” Jim interrupted, “some would say it were <em>logical</em> to complete this form. If we don't have it ready in place for when your Pon Farr hits then we-” Jim spoke huffing at Spock's incredulous look from the corner of his padd screen.</p><p>“Jim! Please do not speak of such things in the presence of Leonard.” Spock clenched and unclenched his fists, thanking small graces that his new roommate Nyota wasn't in their quarters at the present moment.</p><p>Jim sighed, twisting his padd sideways so Spock could see that the Doctor was lying on his own bunk with big headphones on. Looking over to the padd turned in his direction, Len lifted a hand to wave at Spock before he went back to reading his book. “He's completely oblivious Spock, and anyway you know he wouldn't bat an eyelid at us submitting this form.” Jim sat further up in his bed and started cross-checking his and Spock's Starfleet ID numbers and inputting them in the form. “It even says on the Starfleet database that Vulcans aren't the only ones to submit this form... Orions, Tellarites, Betazoids... the list is endless.”</p><p>Spock nodded to his husbands logic, “I suppose your reasoning does have some merit Jim.”</p><p>“I'd hate to think what would happen if you were unbonded and this was left up to you Spock.” Jim smiled his way. “Plomeek would be flying this way and that and you would be rutting a mattress 'til you died.” shaking his head at the thought Jim turned back to the form. “Anyway... section seven is asking what symptoms would appear which a medical professional can attest?”</p><p>Spock opened a secure server on the Vulcan database to find the relevant data, his eyebrows furrowing slightly at the information. Despite learning and reading about Pon Farr from this database before, it was still unnerving to read about the Vulcan Time. To learn about a part of his biology that felt alien to its own people. “Decreased appetite, raised temperature, difficulty concentrating, irregular hormone production,” Spock listed off the rest of the symptoms to Jim as he typed the symptoms up.</p><p>Jim scrolled back up to the top of the form once completed, “I'll read it through just to check we got everything okay babe?” Jim smiled and sighed before scrolling back through, “<em>Action required when symptoms first appear </em>– individual taken off duty, attempt rendezvous with bondmate at earliest convenience. <em>If symptoms left untreated</em> – causes death. <em>Treatment for symptoms</em> – continuous telepathic connection with bondmate for 4-9 days.” at this Jim smirked and muttered 'continuous telepathic connection' under his breath to the dismay of his bondmate. “<em>Medication required during treatment</em>- hydration, caffeine, pain, inflammation and blood pressure equalizer for James T Kirk. <em>Medical personnel requirements during treatment</em> – NA. <em>Physician to be alerted of the situation at onset of symptoms and during treatment </em>- ...” Jim looked back toward Spock. “Would you like me to put Boyce or McCoy?”</p><p>“There is a new human physician onboard the <em>Enterprise; </em>Doctor M'Benga. He has been assigned as my new primary physician and has just returned from a residency on Vulcan. I believe it would be logical if he was the Doctor informed. Of course if you would be more comfortable with Doctor McCoy as your contact, then I am sure we can include them both here.</p><p>“Brilliant thinking Spock. I'll put that down. Okay, so now we just need to sign it and get Bones and M'Benga to sign it too then we can submit it to HR.” Jim saved it before enlarging the video so he could see Spock full screen. “There, that was easy now wasn't it.”</p><p>“Thank you Adun,” Spock smiled slightly, “I must admit I miss you Jim. Illogical as it may be.”</p><p>A soft tug at Jim's lips had him agreeing. “I miss you too T'hy'la. I can't believe it's only been a month since we bonded. It feels like forever.”</p><p>Jim smiled at the memory. The pair had soon got used to the long-distance element of their relationship, knowing that it wasn't to be forever, that they would hopefully be serving together soon. Nearly four years had passed though, and even though they had spent months of leave and shared missions with each other since then, the continued long-distance in their relationship felt like they were waiting for something that was always out of reach.</p><p>The tap of the Captain tapping at some buttons on his padd and console brought him out of his musings.</p><p>“Computer.” The Captain rose his voice slightly looking off into the space behind Jim's shoulder. “What is the current location and destination for <em>USS 1701 Enterprise</em>?”</p><p>Jim looked off to the side too, spotting a few new plant additions in the room. Two small fuzzy looking things nestled in between the few potted fixtures he now associated with his Captain and the <em>Farragut</em>.</p><p>“<em>The USS 1701-dash-Starship Enterprise</em> is currently in Alpha quadrant B76 and is en-route to <em>Starbase-16</em>. Estimated time of arrival is three-point-two days.” The computer replied back monotonously.</p><p>“Thank you computer,” Garrovick spoke, already typing and pressing at the few buttons on his desk. The boatswain whistle soon sounding in to the room. “Garrovick to bridge.”</p><p>“Bridge here Captain. Jones speaking.” The voice from Ensign Jones now playing through the speakers in the room.</p><p>Garrovick smiled, “Hi Jones. Can I have a time estimate to reroute to <em>Starbase-16</em> maintaining current warp speed please?”</p><p>“Certainly sir, one moment” The voice of Jones replied.</p><p>The Captain noticed Kirk studying the new plants in the room and smirked, “Botany gifted them to me this morning on my good news. Good luck plants for pregnancies from Tellar Prime. I'll have to keep good care of them before we get back to Earth and I can give one to Anika.”</p><p>“They're beautiful,” Jim smiled, thinking that he should perhaps talk with the rest of the Navigation team about getting something for their Captain and his partner.</p><p>The boatswain whistle sounded again, with Jones speaking soon after. “At current warp we can get to <em>Starbase-16</em> in 3.4 days Captain.”</p><p>“Thank you Jones, can you also calculate an estimated time for if we were to intercept the <em>Enterprise</em> on its journey to the Starbase please.” At this request Garrovick started to again remove some dried leaves of one of the nearest plants absent-mindedly.</p><p>It took less time for Ensign Jones to reply this time. Stating that an interception of the <em>Enterprise</em> on route to <em>Starbase-16</em> would be impossible. That the <em>Enterprise</em> would arrive to the Starbase before the <em>Farragut</em> could intercept. “Very well. Thank you Ensign. Please chart a route to the Starbase and inform the helmsman to maintain warp speed to the new destination. Garrovick out.”</p><p>Placing both his hands on the desk to stand, Garrovick pushed himself up. Maintaining his posture with one arm leaning against the desk, he pulled his glasses back down. Adjusting something on his padd, he then removed the data chip and handed it back to Jim as he too stood from his seat.</p><p>“I'll get in touch with Pike in a little while to discuss whether its best for you both to stay on the Starbase for the time being. Lord knows the crew could also use the time for some shore leave.” Garrovick smiled switching his padd screen off and picking the watering can back up.</p><p>“Thank you sir,” Jim nodded, making his way back behind the chair he had just vacated.</p><p>“No worries Lieutenant. I have approved and submitted the files and route change to the admiralty. You should receive confirmation to your padd shortly. In the time being I would like you to visit medbay and have a complete physical and psyche evaluation, understood?”</p><p>Jim nodded again, walking backwards towards the door, “Yes sir.”</p><p>“And James, please keep in communication with your partner and the Enterprise physician regarding his health status. If there is any change, we can increase warp speed and do our best to get to them sooner.” Garrovick smiled adding some plant food in to the watering can.</p><p>“Yes sir, thank you.” Jim smiled as he stepped through the doorway, “and congratulations again on your wife's pregnancy!” Jim said a little louder so that the passing officers in the hallway could hear.</p><p>Their “Congratulations Captain!” being called out trough the door way to the ready room.</p><p>“Lieutenant!” Garrovick mock growled shaking his fist in jest as Kirk laughed and hurried away down the corridor towards medbay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have added a new flashback scene to this chapter which details jim and spock filling out the required forms. It made sense to add this bit before moving on to the next chapter which i will be added soon :) thank you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have added a section to the previous chapter on Jim and Spock filling out the 3861a form. Please give it a read before reading this chapter.</p><p>Trigger warning - please read notes at the end for what and where</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a clean bill of health from medbay, Jim made his way to the canteen. It was late evening by the time he had spoken with the Captain after shift and then completed a physical and psyche eval, and he was feeling mighty hungry. After finding out that Spock was exhibiting symptoms for Pon Farr, a weight had started to settle around him. But since being cleared by the doctors he felt a little lighter.</p><p>During his physical, the ships tannoy announced their new orders were to head towards <em>Starbase-16</em> and that they would be based there for up to two weeks for the crew to take leave and explore the base. Jim didn't hide the smile on his face when he heard that. Knowing that in a few days he would be with Spock, could support his husband through his first Pon Farr, and would even have some time to explore the base with him once they were through to the other side.</p><p>In the canteen, Jim went straight to the replicator station and selected some chicken replacement with a few vegetables, a chocolate cake for dessert and some fruit juice and water. With his tray he made his way over to the familiar faces that made up the navigation team. The majority of the table had already finished eating and were now chatting amongst themselves. A chorus of “Hey Jim!” was heard as he sat down, before the table resumed conversation. “We're just talking about the upcoming leave, <em>Starbase-16</em> is pretty big and we're just trying to work out if it has that Orion art gallery or if that was <em>Starbase-18</em>?”</p><p>Jim started his meal, and was content with being swept up in conversation on what to see and what not to see. Someone even shared a link to the <em>LonelyPlanet</em> guide on the base. “'<em>The base is comparable in in size to New York City of Earth or Tymba City of Risa, and has a population of 15 Million.' </em>Wow!<em> 'It is considered to be one of the largest star-bases established in the 22</em><sup><em>nd</em></sup><em> century'.'</em>” It sounded like there would be plenty of things to explore on the base Jim thought to himself as he started on his dessert.</p><p>At the bleep on his communicator, Jim looked down to a new message from the Vulcan Consulate. The message was written in Vulcan, and as a relatively new speaker to the language there were a few words he was unsure of, but from what he did know he could piece together the meaning of each sentence.</p><p><em>S'chn T'gai T James son of Sarek,<br/>
</em> <em>This is an automatic message from the Vulcan Consulate. Your employer has approved leave in relation to form 3861a. As bondmate to the inflicted party, you need to complete the following data request within 1.3 day(s) Federation Standard Time. You are required by Vulcan law to report on your bondmates health in 20.9 day(s) Federation Standard Time. Failure to do so will result in a full investigation. If you have had a change in circumstances you need to inform the Consulate immediately. As bondmate to the inflicted party you have 1.3 day(s) FST to request Kal-if-fee. If you revoke consent after the stated 1.3 day(s) FST you will be granted asylum from the circumstances. Failure in informing the consulate of a revoke in consent immediately, or if  your bondmates autopsy returns positive with plak tow poisoning, you will be trialled by Vulcan law for manslaughter-</em></p><p>Flipping his comm closed and pushing his half eaten dessert away from him. Jim looked away in disgust, unable to read any further. He knew Vulcans were logical and devoid of emotion (at least in their written and spoken word) but this message was chilling. The lightness he had felt only a short time ago was now replaced with a heavy sense of responsibility. A fuller understanding of the situation only just sinking in. This is something that Spock could die from. Something that many Vulcans must die from. A biological function to a species that causes so much shame. Something filled with such disgust and pain that an entire species keeps tightly hidden.</p><p>With an excuse to the table, Jim deposited his tray in the servery and made his way towards his quarters. Along the hallway that led to his room he crossed paths with his roommate. Newly showered and clean-shaven on his way to start his shift. “Like ships that pass in the night!” he spoke quickly clapping Jim on the shoulder as they passed.</p><p>Four months ago McCoy had applied for and received a promotion to work onboard the <em>Enterprise. </em>Jim was happy for his friend, he really was. The new position was directly below the <em>Enterprise</em> CMO Doctor Philip Boyce, and it provided opportunities in xeno-biology research which was the area of medicine Len was interested in further perusing. Jim could admit to himself that he was jealous of his friend. The <em>Enterprise</em> was the flagship of the fleet. His academic advisor Pike captained her, and its mission was to explore deep space. Not to mention the fact that it was the ship his husband was based on.</p><p>The <em>Farragut</em> was what was best for him at this stage in his career. He knew this. There was more opportunity to progress in command on Nebula class starships. Whereas for scientists like Spock - the <em>Enterprise</em> was better. It was a difficult decision for the young couple to make together, but they knew it was for the best when they shipped-out as two bright-eyed Ensigns. Captain Garrovick is also one of the best people Jim has ever gotten to know. Within the first year of serving on the <em>Farragut</em>, Garrovick had taken Jim under his wing and proceeded to teach him far more than he could ever learn from a book.</p><p>Jim had applied to the <em>Enterprise </em>on two occasions in the past couple of years, both times being unsuccessful. He hadn't informed Spock either time and was glad, he hadn't wanted to get his hopes up. In hindsight, Jim is relieved that he didn't get those positions. They wouldn't have been right for him, and despite the elation he would have from serving on the same ship as Spock, he knows he wouldn't have enjoyed working in those positions. Despite knowing this, those failed applications didn't stop a small pit of inadequacy forming in his chest each time.</p><p>On entering his shared quarters, and the swish of the doors closing him inside, he breathed deeply for a few seconds trying to centre himself before flopping on to his bunk. Rethinking his position, Jim sat up on his bunk with his feet pressed flat to the floor.</p><p>Lifting his padd and hitting dial he waited for Spock to answer. When the face of his bondmate appeared on the screen, Jim noticed a few deviants from the norm. For one, Spock usually answers his calls from the console on his desk. Tonight though Spock answered on his own padd, the hair on his forehead swooping to the right as he held the padd close. Blankets swirled around his face, and his right cheek was squashed against the bed as he lay on his side. “James,” he husked, his eyes flickering over the appearance of Jim's face.</p><p>Jim half smiled looking him over and noticing a slight sheen in his eyes, “Hey ashayam. How are you feeling now?”</p><p>Spock closed his eyes, “I am so cold but Doctor McCoy says I have a fever.” Jim hums, hiding his concern whenever Spock <em>actually</em> answers his question on 'how he feels'. “Nyota was also instructed by the Number One to move quarters for the period of my condition. I must admit I miss her presence.” Spock admitted. The duo had become fast friends while serving together, and Nyota had even faster become an accomplice to Jim. Whenever he wanted to organise birthdays and anniversary celebrations, Nyota was more than willing to decorate their shared quarters and bunk with a friend for the evening, ensuring the men have some - virtual - time alone.</p><p>“For logical reasons I am alone! My blood burns for you, and you are not here!” uncharacteristically Spock snaps back to him.</p><p>Jim tries to placate his normally mild mannered husband. “I know you do T'hy'la. I know.” Scratching at the side of his cheek, Jim looked towards the door to his quarters – knowing that his roommate was just starting his eight hour shift – Jim looked back towards his padd at Spock's face. “Is there anything I can do for you adun?” Jim spoke softly, slowly touching the fingers of his right hand against his lips.</p><p>A soft moan left Spock's lips, his face turning into the bed. The padd he was holding dropping so Jim was left with a view of the air vents on Spocks ceiling. “Would that help you right now Spock? I know that we're still three days apart and I don't want aggravate your symptoms.”</p><p>Spock moved back in to the cameras frame by hovering over the padd as he stripped from his undershirt. “Jim please-” he choked out.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Jim rushed, hurrying to shuck his own uniform to the floor. “Computer lock door to request only!” He called out. There was a very small chance Ensign Rithh would need to come back to their quarters mid-shift, and Jim would rather he didnt see what was just about to happen.</p><p>“Jim,” Spock called out requesting his husbands attention</p><p>Pushing his bedding to the foot of the bunk, Jim could prop the padd against the bundled sheets, giving Spock a full view of the naked Lieutenant sat up at the head of the bed. Spock's own padd  shoved between his own headboard and pillow. Allowing Spock to see Jim unobstructed by propping his chin up on the mattress as he lay prone on his stomach.</p><p>Jim could only see half of the screen. The lower portion of the Spock's padd camera being blocked by a pillow. Although the half of the screen Jim could see focused on the bridge of Spock's nose and up. His eyes were aflame, and his lithe naked body stretched out behind him. Jim had a foreshortened view of his husbands shoulders, ass, calves and heels. And was clearly able to see the clenching and unclenching of Spock's ass as he thrust into the mattress below him. “Jim-” He called again.</p><p>The couple weren't new to video sex but this was different. One main difference Jim noted was how Spock was normally much more coy, more performative, a tease alluding-to rather than explicitly-revealing.</p><p>The urgent growl of Spock calling out for him was dirty. It was heady and sent a thrill down Jim's spine, his fist tightening as he stroked himself faster. He watched those dark eyes as they tracked his movements. “Spock, I love you-” Jim panted out, groaning as he watched Spock's hips piston into the bedding below his hips. Jim could hear Spock through the maxed-out-padd-speakers as groaning grew into a frustrated snarl.</p><p>In a quick reposition, Spock lept up to kneel on the bunk and grabbed the headboard with one hand, while his other hand went to the cock which was pressed against his stomach. Spock's Padd repositioned itself during his action as well, and it now lay on the bed, the camera focusing on Spock looming over the screen. This view was much better Jim thought, his hand speeding up and moaning a little too wantonly. “So beautiful T'hy'la. Going to take such good care of you when I see you soon. Such good care baby, I'm going to do anything you want.” Jim panted looking down at his own hand pumping before looking back to the padd to see Spock leaning further forward and above the padd which now shook with every move he made. The padd shifting and moving further towards the dip his knees made in the mattress, shifting underneath Spock's fisting hand until the padd rested against his knees. A perfect birds-eye-view looking up the length of Spock's body. His burning eyes looking down at the video stream of Jim.</p><p>“Spock, I'm gonna come- baby, I'm gonna- oh- Spock-” Jim muttered his knees spreading out wide and his abdomen tightening as he released over his hand, his seed spluttering out and reaching as far as his clavical. “Spock, Spock... Spock...” Jim muttered trying to catch his breath.</p><p>Spock looked pained, the crease in his eyebrows tightening as he continued to fist roughly at his cock over and over. “Come on ashayam, come for me.” Jim encouraged. “You can do it Spock, come. I know you want to, you look so hard adun.”</p><p>Trailing the fingers of his right hand, Jim swept his own come up, leaning forward to pick his padd up with the other and brace it against his abdomen. “Come for me baby, I want you to,” Jim spoke, bringing the come from his fingers up to his lips and darting his tongue out to sweep up between his index and middle finger.</p><p>Spock groaned again in frustration, changing positions again to lean back against the wall running alongside his bunk. “Jim, I can not- I can not.” Spock spoke, his eyes not leaving the screen as Jim licked and nipped at his own fingers.</p><p>Jim looked at the screen, his view now being a large expanse of hull head and the barest hint of Spock to the left side of the screen, Spock's face scrunched up tightly. The corner of the screen barely showing the arm which was flexing up and out of shot. “Yes you can baby, just relax, you can do it. Imagine me there with you.” Jim encouraged his index and middle finger flittering between rubbing his bottom lip, and down to twirling around a nipple and back up again as he spoke. Slick with the slide of his come. “Imagine that's my hand on you there Spock. Stroking strongly, teasing the head and twisting slightly. I would lean my mouth forward and- Spock, I want you to spit on it baby, make it nice and wet for me.”</p><p>“Jim- I can not- I can't!” Spock whined, his actions become frantic as he tugged harder and faster.</p><p>“Keep going adun, nearly there. Come f-”</p><p>“I CAN'T!” Spock cried. Standing from the bed and collecting the padd to bring it close to his face. “I need to meditate.” Spock said curtly and then broke the connection.</p><p>Jim tossed the padd away and looked down at himself with mild disgust. With quick actions his uniform and bedding was shoved in to the laundry shoot and he was under a hot water shower hoping the steam to wash his frustration away.</p><p>After completing his nightly ablutions Jim entered the bedroom, and slipped into some nightwear. Once he had fitted his bunk with new sheets he collected the padd to move it to his bedside table. Flashing on the screen was a new message from Spock which read <em>“Apologies T'hy'la. I regret my immediate actions in ending our video call. I can not control my mental shields currently and am regretting entering a sexual situation without you're presence. We should not attempt anything similar before we meet in three days. I request you do not call me again this evening. I love you T'hy'la. Spock.”</em></p><p>Sighing, Jim flopped back on to the bed typing his own apology, an “I love you too” and a promise that they would try to talk again tomorrow.</p><p>“Computer lights at 30 percent,” With a look to the chronometer Jim looked back to the padd and opened the message he received a few hours ago from the Vulcan Consulate and began filling out the attached questionnaire with as much information as he currently had available.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trigger warning - light mentions of consent and manslaugher. To skip this section do not read the email Jim recieves from the Vulcan Consulate</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If something is spoken in Vulcan, it is either written in Vulcan or i have written it in English but have put the words in to italics.</p>
<p>I have put a few of the translations into the notes at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim awoke earlier than he normally would for a typical working day. After lying in his bunk and contemplating whether he should get up or have a lie-in for his first day on leave, he decided that if he got up and dressed now he could be out of the quarters he shared with his roommate before said roommate came off of his shift. Wanting to evade any potential questions about why he was not on the bridge for beta shift, Jim sprung out of bed to get dressed to leave.</p>
<p>Pulling his black <em>Farragut-</em>branded top and tracksuit trousers on, Jim collected the few items he anticipated needing for the day which included his communicator and padd. He tucked them snugly under his arm and opened his dresser; pulling out the grey-knit sweater which belonged to Spock and was knitted for his husband by his mother-in-law before they had ever met one another. It had long-since stopped smelling of Spock, but Jim kept it folded underneath his husband's favourite incense sticks. If he can't smell Spock, he can at least try to recreate the smells that remind him of his adun. Adding the sweater to the bundle under his arm, he left his quarters.</p>
<p>Jim made his way to the canteen's replicators and tried to push away the slight nausea that was causing indecision on what he should order. It wasn't hard to guess where the sickness in the bottom of his stomach was coming from - as well as worrying for Spock's health and anticipating all of the planning and paperwork for the day ahead - Jim was also worried about the consummation of the preliminary bond he shared with Spock.</p>
<p>Spock was an adult by both Vulcan and Human standards. Pon Farr was just an additional biological milestone to Vulcans. Jim thought of it like a 'second puberty' to make you more of an adulty-adult. When he first worded it like that to Spock, his response was a cold and uncomfortable “It is a biological inevitability triggered by the telepathic maturity in male Vulcans. It's function is to ensure fidelity between mates and a stronger relationship for child-rearing and-” Jim had let him continue his explanation, smiling fondly at his then-fiance.</p>
<p>Spock's grandmother T'Pau had conducted their bonding ceremony all those years ago. Overseeing the linking of their minds, knowing that when Spock's <em>time</em> came they would be drawn to one another. At the memory; Jim thought of the bond and could now feel a restlessness where he usually felt calm and reassurance. His stomach twisted again. During Pon Farr, their minds would be linked at a deeper level. It will become a permanent bond.</p>
<p>T'Pau herself had declared their preliminary bond to be T'hy'la. A bond that is the deepest and strongest of all Vulcan espousal bonds. With a matured T'hy'la bond there is a higher possibility in communicating without physical contact. To a psi-null human like himself, this had caused spikes of anxiety over the years. Spock had always been there to assuage his fears, reminding Jim that he loved him and that when they shared minds in a meld, it was as natural as breathing, and that the matured bond will feel just as natural.</p>
<p>Jim thought back to the night before and their failed sex over vid-link. How can he contact Spock with the concerns he has now? Especially with how Spock isn't in his right state of mind. No he was alone with his anxiety on this. His worries were his own and he can't share them with Spock. Not while Spock was suffering with his own demons.</p>
<p>Shaking himself, Jim tapped at the replicator, selecting the first breakfast item that was on offer as well as a large receptacle of water, both suitable to consume outside of the canteen.</p>
<p>Walking back out of the canteen with his breakfast balancing on top of Spock's jumper, Jim made his way up to the observation deck. Just like the Captains ready room, the observation deck on the <em>Farragut</em> was filled with twisting and tendril like plants. The Captain's interest in botany wove throughout the ship. This room being used as an additional green house for the botany labs.</p>
<p>It was one of Jim's favourite places on the ship. Particularly because the winding paths between the plants created little pockets with secluded seating. Jim's go-to spot was a small table and chair near the large observation windows where the lighting was low enough - to be able to see the stars streaking past the ship - but light enough - to be able to see and work at the table nestled between the bulkhead and the transparent aluminium.</p>
<p>Depositing the items from his arms on to the table, Jim pulled Spock's sweater over his head before sitting down and forcing himself to eat some of the breakfast-muffin he had selected from the replicator. Despite still feeling a little queasy, Jim knew how important it was to eat and maintain his strength, particularly now - anticipating what he will be entering in to in only a couple of days time.</p>
<p>Pulling his padd towards him on the table, Jim opened the screen only to see the half finished questionnaire from the Vulcan consulate Jim couldn't finish the night before. With a sigh and a rub against his forehead, Jim opened a to-do list and started to note down what information he needs collate to add to the consulates form. Number one on this list was to find out where they will be staying for the length of the Pon Farr.</p>
<p>With the knowledge that the <em>Farragut</em> would be based at <em>Starbase-16 </em>for just under two weeks, Jim just needed to know what orders the <em>Enterprise</em> had, and would need to contact her First Officer for that information.</p>
<p>Checking his chronometer, Jim calculated that it was currently Alpha shift on the Enterprise and would be for the next hour. Typing his message out to Lieutenant Commander Una, Jim hoped that the <em>Enterprise's</em> First Officer would get back to him before the end of her shift. Conscious of the time he had left to reply to the Vulcan Consulate without inadvertently activating koon-ut-kal-if-fee.</p>
<p>Once the subspace message had sent, Jim started to collate his most recent medical and psyche evaluations into one file. It was then that his communicator chirped with an incoming call from First Officer Una of the USS <em>Enterprise</em>.</p>
<p>“Lieutenant Kirk here,” Jim spoke, glancing around him and through the plants to see if anyone else was in the immediate vicinity but finding it blissfully empty.</p>
<p>“Lieutenant Kirk, this is Lieutenant Commander Una speaking,”</p>
<p>Jim flicked the switch on his communicator taking the call off loudspeaker, and bringing the device up to his ear. “Hello,-”</p>
<p>“How are you Mr Kirk? I hope you're well?” Una asked, soft beeping coming from her end of the line suggesting she was just exiting a turbolift.</p>
<p>“I am... good.” Jim paused, unsure of how to address Una. Spock had told him that she prefers to be called 'Number One'. Jim was concerned that Spock was being 'led-on' by his shipmates on that one. Erring on the side of caution, Jim replied. “Thank you Mr Una, how are you?”</p>
<p>“Great, yes.” Jim caught the swish of a door closing behind her, “I was just about to get in touch with you when I received your message.”</p>
<p>Jim nodded, an encouraging “Oh?” as he picked up his stylus, twisting it in the hand not holding the communicator.</p>
<p>“Yes, so, HQ has approved the request for joint leave for both yourself and Mr Spock, as you well know. And they have requested that I be your point of contact during your leave for any queries. Except for any medical concerns of course. Those should be sent directly to your medical physician.”</p>
<p>Jim doodled in the corners of his to-do list. “Ah, okay, thank you sir... I was wondering if you had the chance to look at the questions I included in my message?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Una sighed, “Let me just pull your message back up, one moment.” She spoke softly as if she was searching. “Ah, yes. So, the <em>Enterprise</em> is due to be at <em>Starbase-16</em> for six days.”</p>
<p>At hearing that, Jim's palms started to sweat a little. “Sir? I do believe Spock and I requested nine days in our 3861a form.” Jim rubbed at the back of his neck, closing his eyes tightly.</p>
<p>“I understand Mr Kirk, although I spoke with one of our physicians; Doctor M'Benga. And he mentioned that because Mr Spock hasn't exhibited symptoms before and that this is the first time he will need a... <em>prolonged mind-meld</em>...” Una read from her padd, “it is likely it will only be for a few days. Is that correct?”</p>
<p>Jim sighed, gripping tighter at his neck, “Yes, that is correct sir, there is a possibility that his symptoms will only continue for a minimum of four days. He does however have dual parentage and we're unsure of how his hybrid nature will impact his- his need for a <em>meld</em>.” Jim caught himself. A frown tightening between his brows.</p>
<p>“I understand your concern...” Una paused in thought. “bare with me one moment.” her voice called. In the silence while he waited, Jim took a drink of water and looked out the window. There were hardly any stars in this part of space and it was such a dark unnerving void to look out into. “Kirk?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir?”</p>
<p>“Okay, so our mission after <em>Starbase-16</em> doesn't take the <em>Enterprise</em> that far out of the system... only a short supply run to the next closest system. We can leave you both at the base and return within two days? That will take you up to eight days.” The smile in Una's voice was audible through the comm, “and I am sure I can get Captain Pike to take a couple 'days off' to explore the base after that. Does that sound appropriate Mr Kirk?”</p>
<p>Jim breathed a sigh of relief of not having to worry about how long the Pon Farr would affect his husband, “That sounds great thank you sir.”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Una smiled. “You've also requested Mr Spock's most recent medical evaluations? Hmm, I'm not sure why those haven't already been sent through to you, let me check.”</p>
<p>Soon enough Lieutenant Commander Una had answered all of the questions Jim needed from her in order to complete the Vulcan Consulates questionnaire.</p>
<p>“Thank you for taking the time to help me with all of this sir, there are so many boxes I need to check with all of this. You can imagine how tedious Vulcan bureaucracy can be! I've been at this all morning.” Jim laughed, crossing several tasks off his to-do list.</p>
<p>Una laughed, “Can't fault it though! Some of the most thorough systems introduced to the federation are in thanks to our Vulcan friends.” Jim liked Una, you can tell a lot about a person who doesn't put any emphasis on the word 'friend' when talking about the Vulcan people. “Plus, I am looking forward to Mr Spock feeling better and getting back to his science station, we're all missing him up on the bridge.” Una said honestly. Yes, Jim really did like Una.</p>
<p>“That's lovely to hear, Spock really does have a lot of respect for you sir. He talks of his time on the bridge almost constantly in our comms.” Jim laughed, “Have you heard from him today sir? I was going to try and contact him this morning but he was a little-” Jim tried to search for the right word, thinking back to how he would have described his husbands temperament the previous night. <em>Frustrated. Aggressive. Disheartened. Horny-as-fuck. </em>“a little <em>agitated</em> when I spoke with him last night.”</p>
<p>“No. I haven't spoken with him today, but I am aware that Doctors M'Benga and McCoy are going to check on his vitals shortly. They should be able to give you an update on his condition.”</p>
<p>“I might give McCoy a comm then in that case,” Jim thought aloud.</p>
<p>The swish of doors indicated that Una was on the move again. “Well, if that's all Mr Kirk? Again, if you have any questions or queries during the next few weeks, please do get in touch. You can contact me over comm call at any time, don't worry about text-messages. If the matter is urgent – comm me.” Una spoke firmly.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. Thank you Mr Una. And thank you for your time this morning. You have been of great help to get this all sorted.”</p>
<p>“Una out,” she spoke and then the line was disconnected.</p>
<p>Closing the comm and placing it on the table, Jim rechecked his list of to-do's and added 'call McCoy' and 'book accommodation' to the bottom of the list.</p>
<p>Checking the time, Jim noted that he still had plenty of time to complete and send the questionnaire-form back to the consulate.</p>
<p>Clicking open the database for <em>Starbase-16</em> Jim selected the sub-section on accommodation and entered the star-date for arrival and departure. Jim would have twelve days for leave on the base, while Spock would only have nine. Weighing the pros and cons Jim decided that they would rent some place nice and private for those nine days and then Jim would return to sleep on the <em>Farragut</em> for the remaining days he would have left of leave.</p>
<p>Scrolling through the ads, Jim looked at the images of the rentals on offer. The majority of the properties available were chic and contemporary studio apartments in the centre of urban hubs on the starbase. There were a few quieter properties situated by natural parks, but most of those were in hotel-like complexes and wouldn't be suitable.</p>
<p>Scrolling back to the search filters, Jim entered 'Vulcan' into the 'suitable for' section. “That's what I'm talking about,” Jim muttered to himself. The screen now displayed several properties all owned by one Vulcan company.</p>
<p>The ads were written in Vulcan and pictured moderately sized buildings with typical Vulcan architecture. Sleek and stout stone-carved buildings with small openings for windows and doors. Each building was enclosed within its own biosphere, the company stating that <em>'each property is maintained within its own dry and temperature controlled biosphere. Adequate noise cancellation from the biosphere ensures privacy for a meditation retreat for Vulcan guests.'</em></p>
<p>“This can't be real,” Jim spoke gleefully again to himself. Reading between the lines of the Vulcan text. Obviously this was a Vulcan-run company for Vulcan citizens regardless of whether they were experiencing Pon Farr or not. But just the thought of having a sexy-saudid-Vulcan-sex-motel in the middle of space made Jim feel a little hot under the collar.</p>
<p>A comm number was attached to the ads with a 'call to inquire' method of booking.</p>
<p>This time, Jim stood up and peered around the foliage on the deck to ensure no one was within earshot. Hitting dial on his comm, Jim made his way back to his seat, pulling the sleeves of Spocks sweater up to his nose to inhale.</p>
<p>“Tonk'peh, Vuhlkansu leh-sheh yel ha-kel,” The voice answered in Vulcan.</p>
<p>Jim replied back in Vulcan, trying to keep his voice as monotone as he had practised with Spock and his in-laws.</p>
<p>After establishing that Jim wishes to rent a property for nine nights, possibly ten with his adun the voice – who had introduced themselves as Styik - went silent for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“<em>You will be requiring solitude for the duration of your stay because you will be needing... telepathic connection.”</em> Styik questioned, although it sounded more like a statement than a question.</p>
<p>It felt like some type of test, and so Jim simply answered in the positive.“Ha.” <em>Yes.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Will you be needing the property to be stocked with sustenance and medical supplies?”</em> This time Jim could ascertain he had been asked a question.</p>
<p>“Ha.” Jim hadn't even thought about how he would get food, already glad that he had chosen a Vulcan-run business over another accommodation on the base. <em>“What medical supplies can you supply?”</em></p>
<p>Styik seemed to pause again, ignoring his question, and instead asked for his name and booking information. Not wanting to spook Styik on the comm by giving a human name, Jim gave them Spock's name. This exchange of information gave the Vulcan confidence to answer his previous question. Medical supplies would include a small handheld regenerator for light abrasions, bruises, and sores. Hypos for hydration, pain and inflammation as well as caffeine capsules, and blood-pressure-equalizers would also be available. <em>“Are these the type of medical supplies you anticipate needing during your meditation retreat?” </em>Styik asked.</p>
<p>Jim knew that he wasn't reading between the lines on the 'meditation retreat' line in the ad. “Ha.” Jim replied coolly.</p>
<p>“<em>There are more medical supplies that can be made available. I will send you the complete list which you must return no later than five hours </em>FST<em> before check-in.”</em> The Vulcan asked if there were any further questions, and with Jim's 'no', Styik soon ended the comm line.</p>
<p>Crossing the accommodation bulletin off the to-do list Jim felt lighter again. Locking his padd and pocketing his comm. Jim collected the crumbs and small plate which held his muffin that morning and made his way down to the canteen for lunch.</p>
<p>The small journey was a welcome retreat from the admin he had found himself under. It seemed to be never ending. Even as he stood in line for the lunchtime queue to the replicators he looked down at his comm and noticed a few messages from the accommodation company asking for the identification number he should receive from the Vulcan consulate once the forms had been submitted.</p>
<p>Stretching a little while he waited for his lunch to materialise, and during his journey back up to the observation deck - Jim made a miniature to-do list of what he needed to do before he should start eating his lunch. Those few minutes would also give his food sometime to cool down.</p>
<p>The address for the property was the last bit of information requested by the Vulcan consulate, and so Jim added it to the questionnaire and then sent it off with a sigh of relief. Another self-set task before lunch was to skim through the list of “medical supplies” Styik had sent through.</p>
<p>It was a thorough list indeed and as well as including medical-grade oil or water based lubricant, there was also plenty of fruity flavour options too. On reading further down the list there were a few Vulcan words Jim was unfamiliar with. The unfamiliar words were in a subsection of items which also listed various restraints, and so it wasn't difficult to come to a conclusion on what those items could be.</p>
<p>The anxiety which had started to quell with clear-focused-planning started to tighten again in Jim's chest, and so he shut the padd and comm off and started on his lunch before he had any more time to overthink.</p>
<p>The following couple of days seemed to follow in a similar pattern. Either Starfleet or the Vulcan consulate would request information or they would send automatic replies confirming receipt or changing deadlines for upcoming data requests. Jim was glad to have all the admin in some ways. It gave him something to occupy the long days. It was something else to take his mind off his husbands declining health as he reached the plak tow. How in a very short amount of time he would be engaged in rough and needy sex with his partner, and how his mind would soon become deeply entwined with Spock's.</p>
<p>During the days journeying to the starbase, Spock became more reclusive both telepathically and over comm. He was moving further and further away, leaving Jim to fend with the growing anticipation alone. It felt like the bond was plugging itself up, straining for a physical connection, and harming itself in that driving force.</p>
<p>Throughout the years, the pair had always been there for one another. Even when their ships would be out of range they would still feel together by sensing the preliminary bond. Now though it felt uncomfortable, like a blocked sinus.</p>
<p>Jim had attempted to video comm Spock again but he wouldn't answer. Only responding to text-messages with a yes or no. On the day they were due to meet at the starbase, Spock wasn't answering any comms at all.</p>
<p>“He's fine Jim,” McCoy said with sympathy which was rare for the Doctor. “Well stable, I should say.”</p>
<p>McCoy had been a lifeline throughout the past few days. Calling and updating Jim when Spock couldn't.</p>
<p>“Spock, I'm taking to Jim now. Do you want to say anything to him?” McCoy said to the Vulcan. He was currently comm-calling Jim from Spock's quarters on the Enterprise after checking on his vitals. “He's dropping in and out of responding Jim.” McCoy spoke directly into the comm.</p>
<p>“<em>We are due to arrive at Starbase-16 in one hour,”</em> Jim could faintly hear M'Benga inform Spock in Vulcan, in the background of his call to McCoy, <em>“Your bondmate will join you in just under six hours.”</em></p>
<p>“T'hy'la?” Jim could hear Spock groan as if in pain.</p>
<p>M'Benga replied again in Vulcan trying to soothe and reassure Spock as the two Doctors left his quarters.</p>
<p>“We've got a bag packed up and ready for him Jim. We've included a few bits and bobs that will be necessary for you too.” Both Doctors were fully aware of the real nature of Pon Farr. Without their support and medical messages to him over the past few days, Jim doesn't know how he would have coped.</p>
<p>Jim sighed, sitting down on his own bed next to his half packed fleet-duffle bag. “Thanks both. So much.”</p>
<p>“Don't sweat it,” M'Benga called down the line.</p>
<p>“Are you still able to escort Spock to the rental when you get to the base?” Jim asked while slotting his toothbrush and paste into the side pocked of his bag.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” both doctors spoke in unison. “We've got a medical clearance to beam with Spock directly to the property...” McCoy spoke.</p>
<p>“...we're not going to beam straight away cause there is already a bit of a queue to the transporter room. But we'll be there before your ship even docks.” M'Benga finished.</p>
<p>“Yep, that sounds great, thanks again.” Jim nodded to himself, “Gods I wish we hadn't had to wait these past few days. He's gotten so much worse than if I-”</p>
<p>“Don't think on it Mr Kirk,” M'Benga replied, “Plenty of Telsu are separated during the onset of this-” he paused. Not wanting to mention anything classified while in the hall outside of Spock's quarters where anyone could walk past. “It's more common than not to be separated for several days nowadays. There have been several studies and no long-term side-effects correlate with not consummating the bond upon immediate signs of symptoms.”</p>
<p>“Alright, that's enough of that,” McCoy spoke up, “Jim, we've got this all sorted on our end, don't worry. Get some sleep or relax or whatever, and we'll see to you in a couple of hours, okay?”</p>
<p>When the comm call ended Jim set his jaw firm. Trying his best to ignore the growing pressure in his mind, and clear the nerves. Just as he was about to put the comm down, it started to chirp again.</p>
<p>Jim inhaled, squaring his shoulders with the little resolve he had left. “Hello, Lieutenant Kirk speaking,”</p>
<p>“Jim! It's Amanda, how are you sa-fu?” She said brightly.</p>
<p>In hearing the voice of his monther-in-law, the strength Jim was holding tightly, seemed to slip away as if it wasn't there to begin with.</p>
<p>“Amanda. Hi,” Jim tried to speak smoothly through a slight tremble in his lips. Pinching at the corners of his tightly shut eyes, Jim tried to keep a couple of tears at bay.</p>
<p>“Jim, is everything okay?” the slight concern in her voice demonstrating that she must have picked up on the slight wobble of those two words, “Jim, is Spock-” she started much more concerned.</p>
<p>“No! No, Spock is fine, he's good. Sorry.” Jim inhaled deeply, shaking himself from the sudden need to cry, wiping quickly at his cheeks and clearing his throat. “Sorry Amanda, all good. How are you?”</p>
<p>Amanda called Jim every few weeks to check in on him and to see what he was up to. She called Spock just as often, and it was nice to know that she called whenever she had a story to share, or was thinking of them.</p>
<p>“Jim, sa-fu. Are you okay?” Amanda asked again, still concerned but not as worried.</p>
<p>Jim forced a chuckle, “Yes, completely fine. Sorry, I've just got a little headache. I don't know what came over me.” Jim laughed again, clearing his throat. “Don't tell Sarek I cried!” Jim mock warned.</p>
<p>Amanda lightened, “If this is a bad time I can call back another time Jim?”</p>
<p>Jim stood up and pulled some more casual clothing from his dresser to put in his away-bag. “Yeah, another time would be better. Sorry Amanda.” Jim agreed, swallowing hard.</p>
<p>“Of course, dear. Give my love to Spock when you speak with him next.” Amanda spoke softly.</p>
<p>“I-,” Jim shut his eyes tight again against the pulsing in his head. “Actually Amanda, I-”</p>
<p>Jim considered what to say, and whether he even should say anything. Amanda was human and had been in the same position he found himself in now. She had always been open to him asking questions before. She had also committed to a Vulcan way of life and had raised a Vulcan son. Had married a Vulcan husband. If Pon Farr was shameful to Vulcans then it most likely would be shameful to a woman that had been immersed in the Vulcan culture for the past several decades.</p>
<p>This unsteady sense of unease wouldn't be an ideal state of mind for when he meets with Spock though. And Amanda <em>had </em>once been in the same situation he found himself in now. Amanda was human, and had always shown love to her son's choice in partner. “Amanda, I...” Jim let a few tears streak down his face unabashedly now. “I'm scared... I'm on my way to see Spock. And when we see each other, I-... he-...” Jim swallowed the lump in his throat. “... the bond will mature and I-”</p>
<p>“Oh Jim, sa-fu,” Amanda tried to console over the comm. Automatically catching up to what Jim was talking about.“I know it can be scary.” Amanda sighed unsure of how she can best support him.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I shouldn't have said-” Jim started, pacing slightly in his room.</p>
<p>“Don't apologise Jim. Please. Not to me.” she said firmly. “What are you afraid of Jim? The meld or the- or of his actions?” Amanda worded carefully. Shaking her head at how tight lipped Vulcans can be, in creating situations like this.</p>
<p>Jim blushed, his hand wiping over his face, “No, oh.” Jim cursed himself for saying anything, he should have just said goodbye to Amanda and ended the comm. “The melding?” Jim forced out, his words sounding like a question. “I just- what if Spock can't block me out? What if he doesn't like it?” <em>What if he doesn't like me?</em> Jim didn't say.</p>
<p>“Jim. I can't say for certain what will happen. But what I do know, is that my son adores you more than life itself. And that's a scary thing for a mother! Let me tell you.” Amanda spoke with conviction. “Have you spoken with him about these concerns?”</p>
<p>Jim nodded before realising that she couldn't see the action, “Yeah. Yeah, but these past few days- he. Its been difficult.”</p>
<p>Amanda sighed, understanding and knowing how these days apart can be difficult. Sarek had been away several times on diplomatic missions when his time had come.“Whatever happens, you have each other and you will work through it. I know it.”</p>
<p>“But what if-”</p>
<p>“No. No ifs and buts.” Amanda interrupted, “When I met Spock's father, Sarek had been bonded before and he was much older than you both are now.” she spoke softly, “I went from only having had a few mind melds with him to having a matured bond instantly. I was scared. And it took some time to get used to, but we just seemed to click.”</p>
<p>Jim sniffled listening to her continue, “You and Spock have shared this preliminary bond for years Jim. Its just an extension of that. I promise you there is no need to worry yourself.”</p>
<p>They talked for a little while longer, Amanda opening up and regaling Jim with a myriad of tales. When they ended their call Jim admitted to a little bit of embarrassment over the start of their talk. Although overall feeling more assured of himself, and comforted in the knowledge that when he would get to the starbase; he would have Spock and all would be alright.</p>
<p>Jim used the remainder of his time to thoroughly wash and clean himself with the sonics in his shared quarters bathroom.</p>
<p>Glancing at the chronometer, Jim noted that they must have began docking, and that they would be able to discharge from the ship within the next half an hour.</p>
<p>Double checking he had everything packed. Jim hoisted his bag on to his shoulder and made his way towards the transporter room. With a queue pass on his padd – courtesy of Lieutenant Commander Una – Jim made his way to the front of the line, ready to disembark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter took sooo long to write! </p>
<p>If you have any comments or feedback so far i would really appreciate it. I feel like i particularly struggle with writing about emotions, i can write dialogue and actions much faster than trying to write whats going on inside peoples heads!</p>
<p>Tonk'peh, Vuhlkansu leh-sheh yel ha-kel (Hello, Vulcan sixteen star home) [haha idk what I was even trying to say in this]<br/>Ha - (Yes)<br/>Adun - (Husband)<br/>sa-fu - (son)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nearest beam-down spot to the rental on the starbase was roughly an eight minute walk away. This area of the base was suburban, and was mostly Andorian in its architecture. It was just past midnight on the base and Jim walked along the quiet street with his bag slung over his shoulder. There were a few street lights which dusted the area in pink, highlighting the darker pinks and purples of bushes and trees in a park to the right hand side of the street Jim was walking along.</p><p>The base was engineered in a similar way to others made at the same time, most notable from this period of base engineering was <em>Yorktown</em>. Unlike <em>Yorktown</em> however, the main components making up <em>Starbase-16</em> were two large interconnecting rings. The larger of the two rings is where Jim found himself now, and looking up into the sky, Jim could see the outer-side of the smaller ring. It looked like a permanent fixture in the sky, but as Jim had read about the base, he knew that the two rings were circling anti-clockwise through each other, and at different times of the day different sections were visible in the sky, including the populated inner-side of the ring for a few hours.</p><p>Walking further down the street, Jim noticed a few cafe's and restaurants. All had their lights off, it being the dead of night, but they looked like they would be warm and welcoming places to visit when Spock was feeling better.</p><p>Spock was never far from Jim's thoughts, but for the past few hours now - he was all Jim could think about. The worry and anxiety about maturing their bond that had consumed him over the past few days had abated slightly. Walking down the quiet street and passing houses with sleeping residents had brought a certain calm to Jim's mind. <em>Calm before the storm. </em>Jim thought to himself, looking down at the map on his comm and noting that the accommodation should be down the next street on the right.</p><p>Checking over his shoulder for any vehicles, Jim crossed the street in preparation for the next turning. There were no vehicles about, but down the road Jim noticed two figures huddled close to one another. Their laughter and the tapping of their feet on the stone pavement soon faded as they walked up a path to one of the homes.</p><p>Jim's breath caught a little in anticipation thinking of the couple. It had been several months since he and Spock had seen one another, and the loneliness that time spent apart is often forgotten until a happy couple acts as a reminder. His own body felt fresh and light after the preparation he conducted while still on the ship, and in feeling fresh, Jim thought of Spock. His clean and prepared body acting as another reminder for what was to come.</p><p>Nearing closer to the corner of the street, Jim could see the soft glow of a few biodomes down the block. The domes were spread out more sparsely than the houses lining the main street. Nestled between the domes were various desert dwelling plants. Trees shrubs and cacti appearing to have various origins. There were several large shrubs which Jim knew were native to Vulcan because Spock's parents had them around their home. The rotound cacti lining the street however were distinctly of Earth origin.</p><p>A stone archway a little further down the road indicated the entrance for the complex. Jim walked through, noting the change in pavement to thick red stone slabs. The pathway led up to a small building which was more modern and federation-standard in comparison to the Vulcan buildings half hidden from view by the foliage. The logo for the company was branded next to the open doorway with a sign reading Tu'ash - <em>Open</em> - in Vulcan script.</p><p>Dropping his bag from his shoulder, to swing it in his right hand, Jim made his way inside, and noticed an elderly Vulcan man sat behind a desk which held a computer terminal.</p><p>“T'nar pak sorat y'ranim,” The elder greeted formally and stood, looking Jim up and down and noting the starfleet uniform, “Schn Tgai Spock?” he stated, making his way around Jim and back outside before Jim could reply with a greeting of his own.</p><p>“<em>Yes, greetings elder,</em>” Jim spoke back respectively in Vulcan, following the man back outside and further in to the complex along the dusty red slabbed pavings.</p><p>“<em>Your bondmate arrived a few hours ago and is being cared for by two human doctors,</em>” he looked back over his shoulder towards Jim as he said this.</p><p>“Ha,” Jim replied. The older Vulcan moved steadily forwards. The path winding and twisting through the desert foliage and past several biodomes, each with a property within. The domes were placed strategically to obscure the property within. If it wasn't for the mild climate, Jim would have thought he was on Vulcan itself.</p><p>There weren't any street-lamps here to illuminate the path. The only source of light was a soft glow from the smaller ring of the starbase in the sky. <em>“The property has been stocked with your requests. If there are any issues contact the main desk.”</em> The elder said, not having once introduced himself to Jim. The pathway forked again, and Jim was led down the pathway to the right leading directly to a biodome.</p><p>“Jim!” the familiar voice of McCoy called out. It was then that the Vulcan turned, nodding to Jim and departed without another word. McCoy stood up from a bench he was perched on with M'Benga. The bench was nestled in a small alcove of trees just in front of an entrance to a biodome marked with the Vulcan symbol for 7.</p><p>“Bones! Good to see you.” Jim spoke quietly so as not to disturb any other guests, but enthusiastically wrapped his arms around his friend. Stepping back, he offered the Ta'al to M'Benga who had stood too and had raised his hand in greeting first. “and Doctor M'Benga. It's nice to finally meet you. Despite the circumstances. Spock and Len both speak highly of you.”</p><p>Despite being human, the doctor had a few Vulcan mannerisms which he knew Spock appreciated from his physician. “Lieutenant Kirk,” he greeted. Jim brushing him off with a '<em>Please, call me Jim' </em> M'Benga nodded, moving back to the bench and rifling through his bag. “Doctor McCoy and I will be alternating shifts for the next few days before the <em>Enterprise</em> departs for <em>Lik'kda-3</em>, one of us will stay behind though. Not sure who yet. If you have any concerns or need any medical assistance, please contact us right away.”</p><p>“Thank you Doctor,” Jim nodded, dropping his bag to his feet, he smiled shyly at McCoy and looked into the biodome at the small property with light streaking out of a small – barely visible - window.</p><p>McCoy huffed and clutched comfortingly at Jim's arm with one hand, while the other fished a small flat keycard from his back pocket. “There's the key before I forget.” Jim grasped it in his hands, tapping it between his fingers. “We last checked on him about half an hour ago, and he was stable... Do you want us to check again now before you go in or-”</p><p>“No, it's fine. Not much you both can do now I suppose.” Jim smiled, lifting his bag back up on his shoulders.</p><p>M'Benga must have found what he was looking for in his bag. He pulled it out and put his own bag over his neck and shoulder. “A tri-ox compound before you go in,” he lifted the hypospray up, Jim tilting his head slightly for M'Benga to administer. “It's warmer than you think in the biodome so drink plenty of water. You can lower the controls from inside if you need, but I believe it's giving some comfort to Lieutenant Spock at the moment.”</p><p>“Right.” Jim nodded, stepping towards the entrance, “Thank you both again, and sorry for you having to stay out late with this,” Jim winced noticing the time on his comm as nearing 0100 hours. “I hope you manage to get some leave out of this, but I appreciate you being on call.” Jim nodded, feeling a little awkward now that he was about to rendezvous with his husband.</p><p>“No worries Jim, we're technically both on Alpha shift at the minute.” McCoy smiled. “I'm expecting a trip to a pub in a few days time though, Jim!” McCoy smirked, walking backwards down the path towards the complex exit. M'Benga already a few steps ahead. McCoy looked seriously at Jim, mouthing 'you okay'. When Jim nodded in affirmation, his smirk came back and he pointed up and called out “Geoff's already made a list of the best spots on the small-ring,” he winked at him, and then turned around to catch up with the other doctor.</p><p>Jim watched until he couldn't see the blue of their uniforms between the trees, and then turned to the biodome entrance. Using the key-card, the archway made a pressurised release, the door sliding to the side. Stepping into the biodome was like stepping out of a shuttle that had just landed in a hot climate. The air became hot all of a sudden, and it was burning hot like midday on Vulcan. The desert nights on Vulcan were much cooler than this, and so it led Jim to believe the biodomes settings had been adjusted to this constant heat.</p><p>On the control panel next to the archway he had just walked through, Jim adjusted the settings to match a typical Vulcan day and night cycle. Knowing that it would take a while for the air to cool that night, but knowing that the following night would at least be a little more manageable.</p><p>Walking closer to the property, Jim recognised the building from what he had seen in images when he had booked. Two small windows were on either side of the doorway. The building was made up of bare-bricks, soft yellows and oranges. The sand and stone of the red path seemed to be the only materials imported from the Vulcan home-planet. The biodome itself acted as security for the property, the archway sealing shut behind him. In traditional Vulcan homes, the windows were not paved in glass, but instead were open air, a grass type plant weaved-intricately was what covered the opening.</p><p>Jim made his way to the doorway, again, traditional Vulcan design which wasn't very common for Vulcan front doors any more. The doorway was more of a tight snaking pathway. Slightly larger than the width of broad shoulders. The path turned once, and then again in an 'S' shape. From floor to ceiling it was smoothly plastered. The u-bends of the corridor trapping grains of sand from entering the property, and keeping the interior cool.</p><p>Jim made his way through, holding his duffle bag just ahead of him. Jim stepped into the open plan room. It glowed with the flickering light from several candles set into small alcoves near the ceiling. The room was tiled, and Jim toed his boots and socks off feeling the coolness of the tiles beneath his feet.</p><p>To the left of the room a food replicator and refrigerator seemed out of place, shining metal glinting in the candle light. A similar curving doorway to the right of the room led to what Jim assumed to be the bathroom. While the centre of the room housed the sleeping area. - A lower level squared out recess in the floor, lined with the same yellow and orange stone that the property was built from. The recess in the floor was filled with large cushions and cool silk sheets. - Very typical of Vulcan architecture; Spock's ancestral home had the sleeping areas carved directly into the red bedrock, the cool stone lowering the temperature for even a Vulcan's ideal.</p><p>This building on a whole was much cooler than it was just outside, but even so it was sweltering and Jim stripped from his uniform until he was just in his underwear, opening his bag to retrieve a tube of lubricant.</p><p>Towards the rear of the room a small window looked out into a private courtyard, where Jim could see the black top of Spock's head. Moving towards the kitchen area, Jim grabbed two glasses and filled them with some water from the replicator. Jim shifted the lube to balance in the crease of his elbow while he held the glasses. He drank a little from one of the glasses, and made his way through the 'S' shaped doorway corridor out into the courtyard.</p><p>It was a small area, about three meters square. It was cocooned by the property on three sides, a tall stone wall making up the fourth side. There was nothing in the courtyard apart from red sand which burnt hot under Jim's feet. The air out here was hot, the biodome above them containing and maintaining the heat was barely visible, but the smaller ring of the starbase glowed-softly above in the dark night of space.</p><p>“Spock,” Jim breathed softly. His husband was draped in a thick robe which pooled out around him as he knelt in the sand. His fingers clasped together infront of his mouth, head bowed slightly. Jim took another sip of water, before placing the glass down against one of the walls. He grabbed at the lube from the crook of his arm and placed it down too.</p><p>Kneeling in the red sand, Jim brought the glass up to Spock's lips. <em>“Would you like some water?”</em> He asked softly in Vulcan, watching carefully as Spock's dark eyes turned to look at him from beneath his dark lashes. “T'hy'la,” Jim spoke. Putting the glass down when it was clear Spock wasn't going to drink anything.</p><p>Resting his hands on his bare thighs, Jim shifted further towards Spock in the sand. With his right hand, Jim lifted his fingers to lightly caress the hair by Spocks temple. Running his fingers lightly through the hair up and around the tip of his ear.</p><p>Spock let out a shaky breath, his eyes still dark and intent on watching Jim. Jim shifted his hand down to his shoulder, his other hand coming up to gently push the robe off of Spocks shoulders. It fell and draped from his forearms, across his lower back. His skin pale in the dark night.</p><p>“<em>Come inside</em> T'hy'la,” Jim encouraged, standing up and collecting the lube with one hand while the other tugged at Spock's hand. Despite coming outside prepared to get down and dirty, Jim had reconsidered once the heat from outside had settled around him, and the feeling of the sand coarse even against his knees. “sanu,” Jim asked <em>please </em>politely.</p><p>Spock followed Jim to standing, his robe falling off one side completely, only staying up on the arm which was held out and clasped tightly in Jims hold. Spock was wearing only a pair of uniform slacks under the robe, his member strained against the fabric. It appeared that several emissions had already stained the fabric with wet patches.</p><p>Pulling Spock back through the winding doorway, Jim let go of his hand only once he reached the sleeping area. Spocks robe fell off completely. Jim stepped down into the large cushions, walked back slightly and then fell backwards onto the bedding cushions, crawling back to get comfortable, and calling Spock with a 'come hither' look. Spock followed and crawled forward towards Jim, his eyes burning, sweat now dripping from his forehead, leaving his bangs to form little wet spikes.</p><p>He reached forwards, laying half over Jim and placing his fingers on his bandmates meld points.</p><p>Their minds fell in together, which is what would normally happen when they melded. This time though their minds kept falling, further and further deepening and moving into one another. It felt so good, and more natural than Jim had imagined it would. It felt like the mounting pleasure just before orgasm, but it kept stretching on and on, his mind and body feeling like it was melting and dissolving down into the pillows, rock, concrete, metal. Deeper and further than even the depth of the starbase. Out in to space, heavier, and melded together. The meld went on for what felt like an hour. Becoming one and the same and then the pressure released.</p><p>They were back in their own minds but their minds felt like they were far beneath their bodies, and their thoughts were floating up. Their bodies twitched in overstimulation, the fabrics and cushions, the weight and heat of the body pressed tight against their own slowly pulling them back up. Gasping for air and clutching to each other. It felt like a rebirth. Everything they knew, now as one.</p><p>Jim's boxer briefs matched the front of Spock's slacks, wet and sticky. Jim laughed breathlessly, leaning down to kiss the head in the crook of his arm. “Spock,” he said disbelievingly. It felt like a feedback loop, Jim wasn't even sure he had said the right name. “Spock.” He said again, fingers running over the left cheek of his bondmate. Spock's eyes still burning black as they looked back at him.</p><p>Shifting his arm out from under Spock's head, Jim lifted his hips, pulling his soiled boxers down off his legs, balling them up and running them over himself, wiping up the mess he had made. From the corner of his eye he could see Spock watching him, and also in his mind he could feel those eyes on him as if he were looking at himself. It had the same heaviness attached to it that he felt during the meld, but it felt like any other sense. Sight, touch, taste, Spock. He felt like a part of him.</p><p>Spock lay boneless, watching as Jim undid his own trousers, pulling them off for him and throwing them up on to the tiles alongside where Jim tossed his underwear. “Spock.” Jim breathed in disbelief at the wetness of his boxers. Pulling them off, Jim tried to avoid the whole front portion which was damp and heavy with fluid. Using the dry side, Jim tried to do what he had done to himself, carefully wiping up the sticky mess around Spock's member.</p><p>Jim couldn't get it all, the boxers were damp all over. Jim's hands themselves covered in the residue. Jim tossed the sopping boxers up on to the tile and tried to rub his hands across his chest, hoping that his dryer skin could absorb the cum from his hands. Spock's member twitched again, another puddle forming on his abdomen where Jim had attempted to clean. Spock seemed unaware of his bodies release, his eyes still focused up at Jim, his hands lying limp at his sides.</p><p>Jim made a move to grab the lube, and instead looked to the puddles on Spock. The largest accumulating in his belly button. On his knees, Jim straddled Spock's thighs, leaning over him on one hand braced near his shoulder. Leaning forward, Jim lapped at the small droplet which had made its way up in to the dark curls of Spock's chest. His other hand grasping at Spock's abdomen and using two fingers to scoop up the thick white cum, bringing his arm behind himself and pushing the fingers into his asshole which clenched and drew the slick fingers inside.</p><p>Jim tightened his thighs against Spocks, the soft hair of their legs rubbing together. His fingers pushed in and out, rubbing at the sensitive ring, frustratingly too short to reach further to that spot he knew Spock's fingers could reach. Jim moaned, his chest falling forward to rest against Spocks, his lips mouthing and teasing at the skin around Spock's neck.</p><p>“<em>Please</em> Spock, fuck me,” Jim groaned. Spock's hands only now making contact with his skin. His fingers running up and down Jims thighs. “Spock,” Jim huffed, his teeth pressing against a pectoral as he rubbed his face into Spock's chest. Feeling the hair curl and scratch at the stubble on his chin.</p><p>“Jim,” The Vulcan spoke finally, grabbing at Jim's hips and flipping them over. Spock's whole body pressed down on the human below him. A heavy weight which didn't feel heavy-<em>enough</em> after experiencing the mental weight of the bond click in to place.</p><p>Jim wiggled, his arm free from behind himself, wrapping both arms around his Vulcans shoulders, and trying to free his legs to wrap them around Spock's hips, but Spock had already started to thrust. His body pushing him, and moving on instinct. His cock was pressing against Jim's thigh, and he tried to shift and rearrange so he could get Spock inside him. His hole was clenching on every thrust, anticipating that action inside him - but Spock was pressed to him tightly and with every thrust he <em>only</em> brushed up against Jim's thighs over and over grunting.</p><p>Spock's body quivered as he came, relaxing his grasp on Jim's body only slightly for Jim to free his legs and hook them over Spock's back. His thighs were wet with Spocks cum, and they slid deliciously against Spock's hips.</p><p>Reaching down, Jim could grab a hold of Spock's cock. By angling himself up, Jim pushed his heels into Spock's back, driving his hips forward, and sheathing Spock's still-hard slick cock deep within.</p><p>Jim groaned, biting at his lower lip at the feeling of Spock finally within. Spock himself released a low whining sound, his arms positioning himself up and his head tilted down as if in curiosity to watch as his hips moved back and forth, watching as his cock slid deep inside his bondmate. It was so filthy and Jim was helpless but to watch Spock watch himself. His own hands gripping at Spock's wrists while he held himself upright.</p><p>It was so so wet, and Jim reminded himself that they weren't even using the lubricant. The slick and slide was all in thanks to Spock having cum again and again. Spock's pacing was slow now, but every now and then he would stop completely, his abdomen convulsing and his hips twitching in and out minutely, as he came within Jim.</p><p>Jim just watched, not daring to touch his own dick just yet. Drinking in the sight of Spock thrusting and watching himself cum in Jim's ass time and time again.</p><p>Every nerve in Jim's body felt alight and on edge, wanting stimulation, wanting to orgasm. The feeling and desire to be used however outweighed those desires, knowing that his time would come soon enough. Jim could feel Spock cuming again, could feel the fluids trickle down to his lower back as his hips were now raised and practically in Spock's lap. His back arching and straining and he was loving it.</p><p>Spock moved his hands then to Jim's hips, Jim grasping at Spock's knees in order to grab on to something. Spock rocked forward fast, pulling at the juncture where Jims legs and hips met. “Nugh!” Jim spoke in shock. Spock hitting that spot within him.</p><p>It had been slow thrusting from Spock since he sheathed himself inside Jim, but that last thrust was fast and deep. Only one thrust and Spock stilled. Then he thrust again. One more - fast and deep - hitting Jim's prostate. “Guh,” Jim forced out.</p><p>One, two, three - fast and deep thrusts again. Jim's blunt fingernails dug in to Spock's knees trying to hold on. There was another pause in movement and then the thrusting picked up again. One, two, three, another short pause. Then a long slow move backwards as Spock nearly pulled all the way out. Then he was thrusting, fast, deep and quick. Spock was grunting and Jim was biting down on his lip trying to stop the sounds that were being fucked out of him. Before he could catch his breath another moan slipped out and his body was caught - trying to catch a breath on every single thrust.</p><p>His cock was left untouched but with every rough slap and jerk forward from Spock, he could feel how good his own ass felt for Spock. Spock tried to lean forwards, tried to bring his face up close to Jim's. In leaning forward - Jim felt like he was being folded in half. It felt like he was going to roll over backwards despite it being impossible as Spock was pinning their lower halves together. But the pillows and cushions behind Jim's head were loose and tumbled to the side while Spock pushed into his body and pushed Jim further back into the bedding. Jim moved his arms up behind his head trying to stop his body from moving backwards with each thrust from Spock.</p><p>Spock took Jim's action as an invitation, his own hands following Jim's - pinning his wrists behind his head, the Vulcan's fingers reaching and sliding alongside the human's fingers. Jim gasped, feeling the sensations through Spock.</p><p>Jim moaned long and deep, his ankles unhooking themselves as his legs opened wider, Spock pushing and thrusting ever harder and faster. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He was on the edge of being overwhelmed. Completely spineless and like jelly, his asshole fluttering around the feeling of Spock rubbing through it. Jim followed Spock's gaze as he looked down at where their bodies were meeting. Watching as Spock's cock would slip out, covered in thick white globules of his own cum as he fucked it in and out of Jim's body.</p><p>He could feel them falling again, just like they fell in the meld. Falling deeper then they usually would when approaching orgasm, but not falling as far as they had in the meld. That was until Spock pressed his face against the side of Jim's, one hand snaking to the other side of Jim's face.</p><p>With a shout, Jim could feel the approaching orgasm collide with the deepening and opening bond. They fell further and further, the thrusting seeming to push them deeper into each others minds and bodies on each thrust. Jim could feel his toes curling, his whole body arching, and a release which came in waves over their bodies, crashing over them again and again, pulsing through their bodies, and ebbing away into their minds which seemed to stretch forever. One of the waves carried them away from their bodies, and they were twined together, clutching one another as the wave took them deep into their katra. Not wanting to let go, and not knowing how to if they wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>